filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Disease
Diseases, also known as disorders or syndromes, is an umbrella term used to describe any disruption of structure or function in a human, animal, or Lycra entity, especially one that produces specific symptoms or that affects a specific location and is not simply a direct result of physical injury. Many diseases are shown and referenced in the show, some characters inflict diseases upon others as part of their fighting style. List of Known Diseases Anime (also known as Weeabooism) Weeabooism is a severe neurological condition which will slowly but surely mutate the infected person into a weeaboo, the condition unfortunately is not fatal and will doom its victims to spend the rest of their existence watching Chinese cartoons and collecting katanas and throwing stars, a fate universally recognized as worse than death.The disease primarily spreads via a contagion known as Anime, and is a major contributor for the disease's virulence. Fortunately, it is possible to cure the disease with a reality check if it has not yet progressed to the chronic stage, at which point reality checks become potentially fatal to the victim, as bringing them back to reality causes a severe environmental shock for them. In ANIME HUNTER - CHIN CHIN ARRIVES, Frank and Pookie fight large hordes of two dimensional floating entities simply referred to as "Animes" by Frank, it is currently unknown if these are late stage sufferers of anime or an entirely different type of creature. Known sufferers: * Weeaboo Jones (late stage chronic sufferer) * Pookie (early stage viral sufferer) * Frank (early stage viral sufferer, cured) Cancer Cancer is a condition caused by uncontrollable division of the host's cells due to a mutation, such cells will resist the immune system's attempts to reject them and will grow uncontrollably while converting healthy cells, Cancer is more of a genre of disease rather than a singular disease and can manifest in an untold number of ways. Known sufferers: * Frank (throat cancer sufferer) * Pink Guy (general cancer sufferer) * Ian (terminal cancer sufferer, cured by death) * Ethan (terminal throat cancer sufferer) * Frank's Mom (terminal cancer sufferer) * Santa's Brother (brain cancer sufferer) Memes As Frank believes it is pronounced as Mee-Mees, this disease is theorized to be a subform of Cancer, it spreads through horrible pixelated images on the internet. Symptoms include several mental retardation, being a 12-year-old and spontaneous generation of the aforementioned pixelated images. Late-stage sufferers apparently gain the ability to manifest pure meme energy to use as weapons. It is unknown why Lemon didn't catch this disease, as he also came with Mr. Magic Man with the disease itself. But there is theory that Lemon's disability, which is down syndrome, is what made him meme-proof, which his mental disability prevents him from understanding what are memes. Known sufferers: * Mr. Magic Man (creator of the disease) * Dolan Dark (possible sufferer) The Harlem Shake Epidemic This disease is a mental disorder that was spread to the rest of the world, via the media. It was firstly seen on a video named "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE (ORIGINAL)", which depicts Pink Guy, Red Ranger, Alien Man and Creepy Dude dancing to the Harlem Shake in an uneven way. Without realizing it, both four entities spread a serious disease around the world. The effects of this disease is currently unknown, except it is possible that Mr. Magic Man used this disease as a base from which to create the Meme Plague. Known sufferers: * Unknown, but is known to have infected millions. Mixtape Making This disease is especially affecting kids and preteens. It is more of a psychology than an actual disease, since it is derived from 12-year olds, and 12-year olds are known to be cancerous entities that attack humans by their brain cells. Frank has opened a lab in New York City, which is funded by the Westboro Baptist Church, so he could make research on mental diseases coming from the internet. It turns out that Frank has failed his research on PolitikZ, making the disease incurable. As Frank conducted his experiments on PolitikZ, as PolitikZ said "mixtapes", Frank has then failed his research on mixtape making. PolitikZ has then stolen his handgun and then shoved mixtape cassettes in his mouth and then forced him to listen to his so-called hit "REAL HIP HOP". At one point, Salamander Man and Pink Guy saved him by shooting PolitikZ, preventing Frank from catching the disease. Frank has then joined the party and shot PolitikZ dead. Known sufferers: * PolitikZ (late stage chronic sufferer) * Pookie (late stage chronic sufferer) Dade's Disease with fatal liver damage brought on by the disease.]] Very little information regarding this disease exists. What is known about it is that the pathogen has a very high mortality rate and produces intensely painful symptoms in those affected, such as liver failure. It also appears this disease only has the aforementioned effect on the Bald Chocolate Men species and is harmless to or has much less severe symptoms to all other races. It's possible this disease is the culprit behind the rarity of the Bald Chocolate Men species, which would also mean it's highly contagious, as it would've had to infect and kill all Bald Chocolate Men in the omniverse, including Dade and Bade in order to drive the Bald Chocolate Men to extinction. Known sufferers: * Dade (late stage chronic sufferer, cured by the Bald Chocolate Afterlife) STDs (also known as sexually transmissible diseases) It is basically what you get infected from if you either do not get protected when touching a pussy with your dick, your genitals get exposed to other people's bodily fluids or your blood has contact with someone else's blood. This, however, is a category of diseases that are either temporary such as herpes or deadly such as AIDS. These, especially AIDS, are strongly present in 黒 人 ランド. In "E.T. 2", Frank got space herpes after making out with E.T., as they got into a friendship that lasted only a few days. Frank then got sick and spat blood in the middle of a crowded street during the night. In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN", Frank threw a pill bottle filled with either human blood or bodily fluid, which then made Chin-Chin having an itching dick. It is also said that these types of diseases do not exist in Fake Africa, as Fake Africa looks exactly like Africa, but with no such diseases and epidemics in this dimension. This factor is actually what will drive travelers who enter this dimension to madness, trying to figure out its logic. Known sufferers: * Chin-Chin (herpes and HPV sufferer, cured) * Frank (space herpes sufferer, cured) * Tits job specialist (AIDS sufferer) * Santa's brother (Polio sufferer) Cerebral Palsy This disease is a genetic disorder, meaning the only way to get it is to be born with it. It seriously affects the brain, meaning that it affects the level of intelligence and disables the ability to be autonomous, which it means that people affected by this syndrome cannot live by themselves. Wheelz is known to have this disease, and claims he can't have pussy, especially with the fact that he's a disabled person. He then uses the help of Fake Frank to actually get a girlfriend. However, it is unknown if Wheelz is actually Lord Cripplus, as both are disabled and share the same voice. Known sufferers: * Wheelz (medium level sufferer) * Lord Cripplus (possible sufferer) Bipolarity This is a mental disorder, in which people would reach excessive levels of emotion, either in a good or a bad mood. Only one entity in the Filthy Frank universe was known to have this mental disorder, being Buzz Lightyear. However, Buzz himself, due to his strong sensitivity, seems to not accept autistic kids masturbating in front of him, as Frank was masturbating while playing with him and so he got suicidal tendencies. His fate is currently unknown. Known sufferers: * Buzz (medium level sufferer) Down Syndrome Similar to cerebral palsy, down syndrome seriously affects the levels of intelligence. However, unlike cerebral palsy, it is a less serious disorder, except the major difference is that the entity is born with an extra 21st chromosome. Pink Guy and Lemon are known to have this disease. However, Lemon seems to have a worse diagnostic than Pink Guy, as he has the lowest chromosome level of all entities in the Omniverse and has proven that he has a serious lack of training in his abilities. It also seems that the reason why Lemon has a such level of down syndrome is probably because of the fact that he's a lemon himself, as he exclaims: "I'M A LEMON! I'M A LEMON! I'M MENTALLY INSANE 'CAUSE I'M A LEMON!" Known sufferers: * Pink Guy (medium level sufferer) * Lemon (high level sufferer) __FORCETOC__ Category:Disease Category:Terminology